He's here
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: A cold, dark night in Konoha... What will happen if Sasuke came back? And for what purpose...? Hm... ONESHOT SasuSaku. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This was originally planned to have a lemon scene, but since I had A LOT of difficulty, it was cut… Sorry, I just can't bear to do it! Apologies! Because I have to visualise every story in my head before I actually write it down, the thought of my favourite anime couple was a little bit too much for me to take… I nearly choked to death when I thought about it… It's still rated 'M' to be safe… Oh, and I'm not using the plot from the manga. If I did, it would be boring.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters. It's as simple as that._

Note:

_Sample text_- Thoughts

Sample text- Narration/Speech

* * *

It was a cold, dark night in the village of Konoha. A lone man stood atop a building, hidden to the guards and ANBU who were patrolling the village. He glanced at his ex-village for the first time in four years. Nothing has changed, it seemed to him. He was going to do what he came to do, and no one is going to get in his way.

He jumps from roof to roof, as slick and swift as a cat. He didn't want to wake anyone, or he'll be dead for sure. Soon, he found his destination. He entered the apartment quietly and hid in the shadows. He gazed longingly at the sleeping figure at the other end of the room. At that moment, it seemed so peaceful… So quiet…

_Sakura… She has grown so much… Was it really wise for me to leave Konoha back then…?_

He desperately wanted to go closer, but hesitated. He already broke her heart once… And he's not going planning to do it again. He maybe a traitor, that's true, but he was not the type of guy who would break a girl's heart twice. All these years he regretted leaving her on that bench on a cold, windy night. He turned to leave, but he heard soft noises behind him. _Oh… Shoot… Bad timing… _

The girl sat up from her bed and looked around cluelessly. Her soft, silky pink hair glistened in the moonlight. When she found out what -or in this case, who- came to pay her a 'visit' , her expression changed immediately.

_It can't be…_ "Sasuke." She snarled with venom in her tone. She grabbed the kunai hidden below the bed and lunged for the man in the shadows. With one quick movement, he had restrained her from moving and made her lose her grip on the weapon, making it drop onto the wooden floor with a clatter.

"Let me go!" She protested as she struggled against his tight grip on her wrists. "I'm not that same weak 12-year-old little girl you once knew four years ago! Let me go this instant!" but her efforts were futile and after a while, she stopped her rampage and he let go of her.

"Why did you have to leave? Why are you back?" She protested as she pounded her fist on his chest.

"Why… didn't you take me with you?" She stopped hitting him and broke down in tears. Sasuke leaned down to come and locked his lips with hers. He expected her to pull away, but instead she kissed back… Rather passionately I must add. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a while, both parted for air.

"Sakura… I'm sorry for leaving back then. I just… wanted to protect you."

"You didn't leave to gain power… to kill your brother…?"

"That wasn't my intention. When Itachi came back, he came for the dobe. If he known about how I felt about you… You would be in danger. I realised that I need to kill him before it's too late."

"Never mind that now… It's not important now…"

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke…?"

"I love you…"

"So do I, Sasuke-kun… I love you too." For a moment, their eyes met and both were lost in each other's gaze. Sasuke could see a cloud of lust in Sakura's emerald green orbs. He could tell how badly she wanted him.

"Um… Sasuke…kun….?"

"Yes, Sakura?" he gave her a small smile (a/n: Wow, not a smirk!) as he lifted his hand from her waist and brought it to her face, gently pushing her soft cotton-candy pink hair aside and caressing her soft, smooth cheek. He slightly lifted her chin up, drawing her into another passionate kiss.

Sasuke could feel something touching his bottom lip. It was Sakura's tongue, pleading for entrance. He smirked inwardly and granted her entrance and took the opportunity to slip his own tongue into her's. Both started to get busy, exploring each other's mouths. A while later, both parted to get a lungful or two of fresh oxygen.

"Sasuke-kun…. Onegai…" Sakura whispered in a soft yet seductive tone, sending a chill down the Uchiha's spine and he was starting to get aroused. Her utterly strong desire to have him in her loving embrace was extremely overwhelming. It made him hungry and eager… for her touch

"Sasuke-kun……~" she pleaded once again, making her voice sound more pitiful and more impatient, as she started to untie the thick purple rope around his waist. He held her hands to stop her from what she was doing and smirked at her. "There's no need for you to rush. I'll be here for you the whole night."

"But you'll be gone by the break of dawn…" she whined pitifully.

"Still, there's plenty of time till then. Let's take this… .at …"

For the rest of the night, lustful moans and groans of pleasure contributed to the intense and lust-filled atmosphere of the room as Sasuke made sweet and maybe not-so-gentle love to Sakura.

* * *

- Somewhat later in the night-

Sasuke woke up and reluctantly pulled himself away from the sweet embrace of the only woman he ever loved (NOT including his mother, of course) and got out of the bed. As he put his clothes back on, he sighed and admired her beauty in the shimmer of the pale moonlight once more. There was still time left, but he knew he had to go before those darn ANBU got to him. He walked over to Sakura, gazed at her sadly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. _I'm sorry Sakura. I have to break your heart again… once I get rid of Itachi and the Akatsuki I promise I'll be back for you._

On his way out of the village, he passed by the Uchiha district, which was currently under construction by the order of the Godaime and the plea of Naruto, who was to succeed her as Hokage probably years down the road. He spotted something familiar and smirked.

-The next morning-

Sakura woke up woke up to the glare of the morning sun to find Sasuke gone once again. _Was it all a dream? It seemed so real…_ Sakura pondered as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She then spotted a crimson red rose in full bloom and a folded up note on her bedside table. She recognised the flower immediately.

She had seen it when she in charge of the reconstruction and repair works of the Uchiha district, along with Naruto and Hinata, who is now officially his fiancé. The rose grew in a patch by a blood-stained road. The people who seen the rose believe that it was stained by blood on the night of the massacre. According to Ino, it was used as a symbol of the Uchiha females, who are said to be both beautiful and deadly, and it could only grow and bloom in the fertile soil of the Uchiha district, hence dubbed the Blood of an Uchiha.

She flipped open the note and read it. _Dear Sakura_, it started, _I'm sorry for leaving you once more. I had to get going before I was caught. I know you would hate me for leaving again. No matter where I am you will always be in my heart. I promise, once I wipe out the Akatsuki, I'll return to Konoha and come back to you so you won't need to suffer anymore. I will protect you and Konoha. Please wait for me… and please be strong._ Tears collected in her eyes and rolled down her face. As she read the last line, she curled up started to cry.

It read: _Sakura, please forgive me. Aishiteru…. And thank you… for always being there for me no matter what…._

* * *

Ok, so I had it re-done...

a/n: I know there are a lot of stories like this: Sasuke comes back in the middle of night and they start to make love and so on…. But nevertheless, I think it's how you use a simple plot and develop it into something more complex is more important… That's what makes each and everyone's stories unique.

Special Thanks to: Jumpingbeans480, my best friend who reviewed my rough draft and gave me helpful tips…

Yours Truly,

Suigintou-chan


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hi hi! Suigintou-chan here!

I would like to thank all of you who read my first one-shot, whether you reviewed or not! Arigatou gozaimasu desu...

Ano… my best friend, Jumpingbeans480 told me that I would have more reviews if I didn't cancel out the lemon, but I still can't do it... Gomen Nasai desu!

I might be planning a sequel, it's confirmed, and I'll be changing the rating of this story to 'T'. Oh yes, there will be a lemon, but as long as I'm not writing that part, that's why I have a co-author for the sequel… Jumpingbeams480 offered to help… I'm still writing the rough draft on paper… So it'll take a few weeks maybe, so when we're done, I'll put up a notice!

Until then, ja ne!


	3. Altenate Sequel's up!

Alright Guys! The sequel is up! The title is 'I'm Sorry…'

Please enjoy!


End file.
